1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to network communications and, more specifically, to an adaptive uplink protocol.
2. Background
In network communications, clients may uplink data to a centralized hub. During uplink, collisions may occur as various clients attempt to uplink at the same time, and those collisions may cause transmitted data not to be successfully read at the hub. Collisions may be avoided or reduced by implementing anti-collision schemes, such as, for example, a tree walking algorithm. However, such schemes may increase system overhead and the delay in acquiring uplink data may remain a system bottleneck. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide efficient uplink protocols to reduce collisions while reducing system overhead.